Although all cells in the human body contain the same genetic material, the same genes are not active in all of those cells. Alterations in gene expression patterns can have profound effects on biological functions. These variations in gene expression are at the core of altered physiologic and pathologic processes. Therefore, identifying and quantifying the expression of genes in normal cells compared to diseased cells can aid the discovery of new drug and diagnostic targets.
Nucleic acids can be detected and quantified based on their specific polynucleotide sequences. The basic principle underlying existing methods of detection and quantification is the hybridization of a labeled complementary probe sequence to a target sequence of interest in a sample. The formation of a duplex indicates the presence of the target sequence in the sample and the degree of duplex formation, as measured by the amount of label incorporated in it, is proportional to the amount of the target sequence.
This technique, called molecular hybridization, has been a useful tool for identifying and analyzing specific nucleic acid sequences in complex mixtures. This technique has been used in diagnostics, for example, to detect nucleic acid sequences of various microbes in biological samples. In addition, hybridization techniques have been used to map genetic differences or polymorphisms between individuals. Furthermore, these techniques have been used to monitor changes in gene expression in different populations of cells or in cells treated with different agents.
In the past, only a few genes could be detected in a complex sample at one time. Within the past decade, several technologies have made it possible to monitor the expression level of a large number of transcripts within a cell at any one time (see, e.g., Schena et al., 1995, Science 270: 467-470; Lockhart et al., 1996, Nature Biotechnology 14: 1675-1680; Blanchard et al., 1996, Nature Biotechnology 14:1649). In organisms for which most or all of the genome is known, it is possible to analyze the transcripts of large numbers of the genes within the cell. Most of these technologies employ DNA microarrays, devices that consist of thousands of immobilized DNA sequences present on a miniaturized surface that have made this process more efficient. Using a microarray, it is possible in a single experiment to detect the presence or absence of thousands of genes in a biological sample. This allows researchers to simultaneously perform several diagnostic tests on one sample, or to observe expression level changes in thousands of genes in one experiment. Generally, microarrays are prepared by binding DNA sequences to a surface such as a nylon membrane or glass slide at precisely defined locations on a grid. Then nucleic acids in a biological sample are labeled and hybridized to the array. The labeled sample DNA marks the exact position on the array where hybridization occurs, allowing automatic detection.
Unfortunately, despite the miniaturization of array formats, this method still requires significant amounts of the biological sample. However, in several cases, such as biopsies of diseased tissues or samples of a discrete cell type, the biological sample is in limited supply. In addition, the kinetics of hybridization on the surface of a microarray is less efficient than hybridization in small amounts of aqueous solution. Moreover, while methods exists to estimate the amount of nucleic acid present in a sample based on microarray hybridization result, microarray technology thus far does not allow for detection of target molecules on an individual level, nor are there microarray-based methods for directly quantifying the amount of target molecule in a given sample.
Thus, there exists a need for accurate and sensitive detection, identification and quantification of target molecules in complex mixtures.
Discussion or citation of a reference herein shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present invention.